onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tony Tony Chopper
|kanji = トニートニー・チョッパー |romaji = Tonī Tonī Choppā |alias = Miłośnik waty cukrowej (わたあめ大好き Wataame Daisuki) |textcolor = red |color = gold |name = Tony Tony Chopper |race = Renifer |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 15 lat(debiut) 17 lat (Po Przeskoku) |hair = Brązowe (Futro) |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 24 Grudnia |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = 25px Piraci Foxy'ego (Tymczasowo) |occupation = Pirat Lekarz |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px50 |devilfruits = Hito Hito no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 134 |anime debut = Odcinek 81 |japanese voice = Ikue Otani (Odcineki 83-253 i 264+); Kazue Ikura (Odcinki 254-263, Film nr 7) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: *Lisa Ortiz (Formie Brain Point) Wersja Funimation: *Brina Palencia}} Tony Tony Chopper (ルーシイ・ハートフィリア, Tonī Tonī Choppā) dołączył jako szósty do załogi Słomianych kapeluszy. Jest on podopiecznym dr Hililuka, zaś w późniejszym czasie dr Kurehy, którzy dostrzegli w nim spory potencjał lekarski. right|thumb|List Gończy Wygląd Jest on postacią dosyć nietypową, nawet jak na realia One Piece.Otóż Chopper jest niebieskonosym reniferem,który dzięki zjedzeniu diabelskiego owocu Hito Hito no Mi, zyskał ludzkie zdolności. Jego nietypowość budziła strach w ludziach, którzy nie chcieli go zaakceptować i traktowali jak potwora, co zraziło go do gatunku ludzkiego, którego się bał. Jego podejście do ludzi zmieniła załoga Luffiego, która traktowała go (i nadal traktuje) po przyjacielsku, jak normalnego człowieka. Owoc Hito Hito pozwala Chopperowi na transformacje swojego ciała w trzy różne formy, które to całkiem sprawnie wykorzystuje na polu bitwy. Ponadto, dzięki zastosowaniu narkotyku własnej produkcji, Chopper jest w stanie powiększyć ilość swoich form z trzech do siedmiu, co znacznie zwiększa jego zdolności bojowe. Ale jeśli użyje więcej niż jedną pigułkę narkotyku zwanego "Rumble Ball", dochodzi do utraty panowania nad formami, przez co nie wie w którą się zmieni. Za to jeśli zażyje trzy, to zmienia się w monstrualnego stwora z ogromną siłą, który to nie rozpoznaje nikogo i niszczy wszystko. Charakter Życie w izolacji sprawiło, że Chopper jest bardzo naiwny i łatwowierny, wierzy we wszystkie słowa jakie usłyszy, m.in. w liczne kłamstwa Usoppa. Ma on również problemy z ukrywaniem swoich prawdziwych emocji, szczególnie radości. Jego marzeniem jest odkrycie leku na wszystkie choroby świata. Jego ulubione zabawy to wydurnianie się z Luffy'm i Usoppem. Można też bardzo łatwo zauważyć, że jest bardzo lubiany przez Nico Robin, która lubi go prawdopodobnie dlatego tak bardzo, że w podstawowej formie wygląda słodko. Historia Chopper pochodzi z Królestwa Drum. Inne renifery nie akceptowały go przez to, że dziwnie wyglądał. Kiedy zjadł diabelski owoc Hito Hito no Mi (człowieczy owoc) stał się mądrzejszy. Niestety stado jeszcze bardziej go odpychało, a kiedy próbował zbliżyć się do ludzi zaczęli do niego strzelać. Potem przygarnął go Dr. Hiluluk ,z którym Tony Tony Chopper spędził rok. Doktor dowiedział się, że jest śmiertelnie chory. Renifer chciał mu pomóc w książce medycznej znalazł grzyb przy którym była czaszka i piszczele (Hiluluk mówił Chopperowi, że to symbol wiary). Chopper szukał tego grzyba przez tydzień, musiał wrócić do swojego stada i walczyć z innymi reniferami. Wrócił do domu doktora cały posiniaczony, poobijany. Hiluluk udał się do Dr. Kureha'y, by prosić ją o uczenie Choppera medycyny. Renifer rozmawiając z Kurehą dowiedział się, że grzyb był trujący, a Hiluluk umrze jeśli wypije zupę z grzyba. Hiluluk chciał uratować isshi 20, lekarzy królestwa Drum, okazało się że byli zdrowi, a to była pułapka na niego. Chopper pobiegł go ratować, ale było już za późno. Doktor popełnił samobójstwo i wybuchł. Wściekły renifer wdał się w bójkę z Daltonem, który go darował mu życie i kazał uciekać. Chopper zamieszkał z Dr. Kurehą, która uczyła go medycyny i razem pomagali chorym ludziom za "drobną opłatą". Fabuła Saga Baroque Works Akt Wyspa Drum Akt Królestwo Alabasta Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Akt Podniebna Wyspa Saga CP9 Akt Davy Back Fight Akt Water 7 Akt Enies Lobby s Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Thriller Bark Akt Archipelag Sabaody Akt Po Wojnie Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Nawigacja Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Zoan Kategoria:Użytkownicy Stylów Walk